O mais precioso tesouro
by H3304
Summary: Caçadores de tesouro em busca de mais um prêmio, mas dessa vez os obstáculos podem não ser tão fáceis de ser superados.
1. Prólogo

**O mais precioso tesouro** Prólogo 

_Aeroporto Internacional do Caribe_

_Banheiro Masculino_

"Saga vem logo, a gente vai perder o vôo" – Eu escutei a voz do meu irmão me chamando – "Eu já to indo..." – Respondi de volta sem animação, bom eu vou conta a história resumida... Eu, meu irmão Kanon, e meus amigos Kamus e Milo, somos caçadores de tesouro, e eu tenho que admitir somos muito bons, os melhores talvez... Dessa vez encontramos um mapa que leva direto para a Austrália, aparentemente uns malucos metidos a piratas enterraram diamantes, perfeitamente esculpidos, únicos e caros também, eles foram roubados há uns 90... talvez 100 anos. Bom eu já conhecia a lenda desse tesouro, mas nunca achei que fosse verdadeira, até eu ver o mapa, então aqui estamos, esperando nosso vôo... – "Sagaa! Anda criatura..." – O Milo me gritava com vontade de me matar, sinceramente eu já estava cansado de ficar dentro daquele banheiro então joguei uma água no meu rosto, eu estava cheio de olheiras, resultado de uma noite em branco, e saí...

"Preocupado?" Quando saí só encontrei Kamus parado olhando para mim sério... Bom ele acertou em cheio quando perguntou se eu estava preocupado, mas claro eu nunca admitiria isso...

"Não, claro que não" Ele continuou olhando para mim enquanto nós andávamos, parecia que estava esperando que eu contasse a verdade... Aqueles olhos frios me davam medo ás vezes, dava a impressão que eles conseguiam ler a mente ou alguma coisa assim... "Onde estão os outros dois?" Tentei mudar de assunto...

"Me diz, Saga. Na época que você passou pela Austrália, você tinha outro parceiro pra 'caçar', não é?" Certo eu tentei, mas ele não deixou...

"Ahan..." Foi só o que consegui falar sem gaguejar...

"Qual era o nome dele mesmo?" Eu já estava com vontade de socar o Kamus...

"Eu não lembro, cadê aqueles dois?" Ele agora olhava para frente, acho que ele tinha desistido.

"Já foram para o avião, cansaram de esperar você" Finalmente dava para ver a fila do nosso vôo, Milo e Kanon já estavam dando em cima de um grupo de garotas que estavam atrás deles...

"Eles não tomam jeito..." Ouvi o Kamus falando com um tom divertido, me virei e ele estava sorrindo, definitivamente ele tinha mudado muito depois que se juntou ao nosso grupo, foi o último, mas com certeza o elemento que faltava, o problema era que o cara era frio demais e sempre distante, claro que depois de dois meses ele começou a mostrar que de santo quietinho não tinha nada, se bobear ele é pior que o resto de nós três, o mais engraçado foi ver a cara do Milo e do Kanon quando ele conseguiu conquistar as duas garotas que os dois estavam tentando sair, e olha que eles, 99 do tempo se dão bem...

"Do que tá falando, francês, você é pior que eles..." Eu ri da expressão que ele formou no rosto, alguma coisa do tipo 'Você não tá falando sério' com 'Você esqueceu com quem tá falando'... - "Vamos logo, é a nossa vez" Tirei as chaves do bolso e o Kamus passou a bolsa que carregava no raio X, tudo passou normal, no avião eu me sentei com o Kanon, Milo e Kamus se sentaram na fileira de trás... Eu lembro de ter fechado os olhos para descansar e depois disso eu dormi...

Continua...

Gente eu fiz esse capítulo só pra conta um pouquinho a história, num sei se vai ficar muito bom, mas eu já to com essa idéia desde do início do ano, e eu num to conseguindo escrever mais nada, toda vez que eu tinha uma idéia eu pensava "Caramba essa fala ia ficar boa em CDZ" "Essa cena ia ficar linda em CDZ..." Bom eu resolvi então tirar da minha cabeça logo pra eu poder criar minhas outras fics...hihihi... Eu espero que gostem, vo postar o outro capítulo daqui a menos de uma semana já que eu já to de férias...huhu... Bom é isso!

Beijos

Hera!


	2. Tesouro no novíssimo mundo

O mais precioso tesouro **Capítulo 1 – Tesouro no Novíssimo Mundo**

_Eu sentia os lábios dela nos meus eles se moviam em um ritmo no mínimo excitante, quando nos separamos para recuperar o ar, seus longos cabelos loiros estavam caídos sobre o rosto claro da garota, afastei as mechas e aqueles olhos em um tom castanho, mostravam-se profundamente magoados, ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido..._

"_**Seis anos, Saga, seis anos..."**_

_000_

"Ei dorminhoco, acorda, já chegamos" Eu acordei com meus amigos e meu irmão me cutucando. Eles começaram a andar, levantei e os segui, pegamos nossas malas no conveyor e fomos em direção a um táxi parado em frente ao aeroporto, eu simplesmente os seguia, minha mente estava em outro lugar, mais precisamente no sonho de mais cedo, aquele rosto, era dela e eu rezava para não precisar encontrá-la, não agüentaria aquilo tudo de novo...

"Aonde vamos primeiro?" Milo perguntou animado.

"De acordo com o mapa, o tesouro está escondido em uma floresta, e não podemos entrar lá sem autorização..." Kanon falou pensativo.

"Eu pesquisei na internet como nós podíamos conseguir essa autorização" Kamus falava enquanto pagava ao taxista que nos deixava na porta do hotel...

"E conseguiu achar alguma coisa?" Falei pela primeira vez desde que entrei no avião

"Ahan..." Ele olhou para mim com o que eu podia jurar que era um sorriso de vitória no rosto, imaginei que era por ele conseguir essa informação... Eu estava errado... "Só existe uma forma de entrar naquela floresta, é com uma agência de turismo, e só existe uma agência de turismo em toda a Austrália que pode fazer esse serviço...Taipan, conhece Saga?" Respondi que não com a cabeça, mas é claro que conhecia, Kamus continuou –"Uma das representantes de lá aceitou nos ver... Jéssica Blair, muito simpática parecia conhecer bastante a floresta e além do mais foi muito bem recomendada" Eu parei, na verdade fiquei petrificado, a ficha ainda não tinha caído, certo agora caiu, eu tava ferrado...

"Você não fez isso..." Foi única coisa que eu pensei na hora...

"Por que não, Saga, algum problema?" Ele olhou para mim com um sorrisinho... Que cara cínico, como ele sabia dessa história?

"Todos, a gente não pode sair por aí contando sobre o tesouro, nós não sabemos em quem confiar, você mesmo que é todo desconfiado, vai confiar nessa daí só porque a garota era _simpática_?" Certo eu me saí melhor do que eu imaginava, eu convenci até a mim mesmo, e o Kamus fechou a cara na hora por não conseguir me fazer falar...

"Ele tem razão Kamus, a gente não pode sair por aí, falando para as pessoas sobre isso" Kanon olha para Kamus não entendendo muito bem os olhares cortantes que eu e ele estávamos trocando, com certeza quem entrasse no meio ia apanhar também... – "Milo, vamos fazer o chek in, deixa os dois ai..." Os dois saíram, o silêncio reinou entre nós dois...

"Como você sabia dessa história nem o Kanon sabe...?" Depois de alguns minutos, minha curiosidade falou mais alto...

"Por que você nunca contou pra gente isso?" Kamus respondeu minha pergunta com outra, se é que isso era responder né...

"Não devo satisfações a vocês de tudo o que eu faço ou fiz..." Eu respondi me exaltando

"..." Ele com certeza percebeu que não ia contar então foi atrás dos outros dois, me deixando sozinho... Mas infelizmente não por muito tempo, adivinhem... chegou uma excursão no hotel, pirralhos de todos os tamanhos, os menores corriam de um lado para o outro, a cena era cômica as professoras corriam atrás deles e acabavam esbarrando em outros hóspedes o que as transformava em peças de dominó caindo uma sobre as outras...

"Tome, o número do seu quarto é 508..." Eu olhei para a mão na minha frente com a chave, peguei da mão dele e resmunguei um 'obrigado', segui para o meu quarto e fui direto para cama e não agüentei, dormi de novo...

Dessa vez eu não sonhei, talvez por que não tive muito tempo, meia hora depois Milo bate na minha porta gritando para eu me arrumar porque íamos encontrar a garota simpática, como ele se referia a ela. Tomei um banho tentando não pensar nos nomes que ela ia me chamar quando me encontrasse, saí e coloquei uma blusa preta de manga e uma calça jeans, o tempo parecia ter enlouquecido a pouco estava sol e agora ventava forte...

"Ei Cinderela, como demora pra se arrumar..." Kanon reclamava comigo enquanto passava o braço pelo meu pescoço... "Enquanto a donzela dormia, eu, Kamus e o Milo compramos um carro..."

"É e depois você fala que a gente não faz nada que preste..." Milo fala magoado... Eu tive que rir da cara que ele fez...

"Ei cadê o Kamus?" Só agora tinha percebido a falta dele ali...

"Ta esperando a gente no carro..." Milo respondeu, mais interessado em algumas garotas que passavam no corredor, era incrível como ele mudava rápido de humor...

Eu e Kanon puxamos Milo até o carro, que era nada mais, nada menos que um Mustang 1967, prata com listras pretas... impecável...

"Onde vocês o compraram?" Eu estava totalmente pasmo... eu simplesmente amava aquele carro

"Eu conhecia umas pessoas, nada que não se faça quando se tem dinheiro na mão, não é?" Kamus falava encostado no carro...

"...Ou então ouro" Milo completou

"Você vem ou não?" Kanon jogou a chave para mim e eu, literalmente, sorri que nem uma criança que está ganhando um brinquedo

Kanon e Milo sentaram nos bancos de trás, antes de eu e Kamus entrarmos falei...

"Você tem um jeito muito estranho de se desculpar..." Sorri para ele, que me respondeu com um meio sorriso...

"Quem disse que é um pedido de desculpas?" Ele entra no carro.

No caminho pude parar um pouco de pensar em quem eu ia encontrar graças as brincadeiras do meu irmão e do Milo, até o Kamus estava ajudando, já estávamos quase na porta do restaurante onde tínhamos marcado com ela quando eu percebi que não estava preparado para isso... Milo e Kamus foram na frente, Kanon já saía quando olhou para mim e disse...

"Cara, eu sei que você amou esse carro, mas você precisa sair dele" Ele falou como se eu fosse uma criança...

"Eu já vou..." Falei mas continuei encarando o volante, Kanon sentou no banco do carona e olhou para mim preocupado...

"O que tá acontecendo hein?"

"Essa garota... Jéssica Blair, eu... eu a conheço..." Não sabia o que falar, mas ao contrário do que eu falei para o Kamus mais cedo, eu devia sim satisfações a eles... "... Eu não sei se eu tenho coragem pra falar com ela" Terminei de falar desanimado...

"..."

"Isso não importa, quer dizer, ela já deve estar esperando né?"

"Claro..." Kanon ainda parecia meio preocupado então completei brincando...

"E também é um perigo deixar a garota com aqueles dois safados..."

Nós dois rimos e entramos no restaurante, Kamus e Milo estavam rindo e a mulher do lado deles também, 'linda' foi o que eu consegui pensar ao vê-la sentada, usava uma calça jeans básica e uma blusa preta um pouco decotada, só percebi que ela me encarava junto com meus amigos, agora, aqueles olhos...Iguaizinhos aos do sonho...

_**Continua...**_

Ola! Voltei, o Saga (liindooo) vai aparecer mais nos primeiros capítulos pra história desenrolar um pouquinho...Hihihi...Mas depois eu vou colocar os outros douradinhos aparecendo mais também...No próximo capítulo eu tava querendo fazer a fic como narrador observador, já que até agora eu tava colocando o Saga pra trabalhar como narrador... Bom num sei ainda vou ver, qual ficar melhor eu ponho...

Beijos

Hera!


	3. A Lenda

Obs: Eu não coloquei nos outros capítulos, mas Saint Seiya e nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, já tentei de tudo de chantagem até ameaça de morte, mas eles continuam a ser do Masami Kurumada e derivados... Ah sim mas tem OC's na fic, como por exemplo a Jéssica que é personagem minha no capítulo que vem tem mais aí eu ponho... Agora a fic finalmente...

Capítulo 3 – O reencontro

A loira desvia o olhar dos gêmeos na porta e volta a conversar com os outros dois na mesa. Kanon puxa Saga até onde os amigos estão.

- Imagino que seja Kanon, certo? – A mulher disse quando o primeiro se aproximou – É um prazer, sou Jéssica Blair...

- Acredite o prazer é todo meu – Kanon respondeu

Jéssica voltou a se sentar e Saga suspirou se sentando ao lado do irmão...

- Você não perguntou, mas eu sou Saga Patronymykós, é um prazer...

- Hum...Eu acho que você não entendeu, eu lembro exatamente de você, só que minha intenção era te ignorar, mas pelo visto eu não vou conseguir não é?

- Eu posso perguntar o que o idiota do meu irmão fez dessa vez? – Kanon perguntou com um sorriso de lado, Saga lança um olhar fuzilando o irmão.

- Na verdade, ele não fez nada, absolutamente nada... – Foi a vez de Jéssica falar com um meio sorriso... – Eu ainda não acredito que você não me chamou pra caçar um tesouro que a tempos eu tentava te convencer a procurar... – O sorriso foi murchando conforme ela falava...E o seu tom de voz aumentando

- Você ta chateada comigo por causa disso? – Saga faz uma expressão engraçada...

- Eu to chateada por você não ter o mínimo de consideração pra avisar que você chegou na cidade e que continua o mesmo arrogante de sempre, ahh e também tem o detalhe que você vai atrás de um tesouro que eu mesmo te contei a história...

- A gente pode voltar falar do que viemos falar? – Kamus pergunta sério

- Certo, me desculpem, nós falamos quando chegarmos na agência, não acho que seja muito bom falar sobre isso aqui... – Jéssica se levanta e os outros fazem o mesmo, eles caminham até o estacionamento em silêncio, enquanto os caçadores se dirigiam até o Mustang a outra andava até uma BMW M5 preta que estava mais próximo da porta...

- Ahn... Milo me faz um favor? – Saga disse mexendo no bolso da calça

- Depende, você vai me contar o que ta acontecendo aqui? – Milo responde confuso

- Olha vai dirigindo eu encontro vocês lá... E pergunta pro Kamus, ele vai te responder... – Saga sai correndo para o carro onde Jéssica tinha entrado. Ele entra na BMW, assustando a motorista.

- Da pra me dizer o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- A gente precisa conversar – Ele responde sério – Ta esperando o que? Vamos logo!

Ela dá a partida e o silêncio predomina no carro.

- Não vai falar nada? – Saga pergunta impaciente

- Eu passo minha vez

- Ótimo, pois saiba que eu tive um motivo pra te deixar...

- Ahh claro, você sempre tem um motivo... – Jéssica o encara com um sorriso irônico

- Pensei que tinha passado a sua vez... – Os dois se encaram quando param no sinal – Eu só queria te pedir desculpas, por tudo – Saga fala sincero, os dois se encararam até o sinal mudar para verde e ela continuar a dirigir

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu tive uma parcela de culpa – Ela suspirou

- Ta agora você me confundiu... – Saga fala confuso, enquanto a outra ria com vontade

- Chegamos... – Jéssica sai do carro rindo

- Uau, aqui mudou bastante – Saga diz impressionado indo até onde a loira estava, nesse momento o outro carro chega e os outros caçadores descem e caminham até eles...

- Você ainda não viu nada...

- É impressão minha ou aquilo ali na frente é uma cobra? – Kanon que acabava de chegar pergunta

- Não, não é sua impressão, aquilo é uma réplica idêntica de uma Taipan – A mulher aponta para uma estátua de vidro em frente a entrada.

- É medonha fique sabendo – Milo fala com uma cara de nojo...

- Fala isso porque ainda não viu uma verdadeira... – Saga diz se divertindo da situação

- Vocês não têm nenhuma cobra aí dentro não né? – Kanon pergunta parando de andar

- Aqui? Não...a gente não pode ter esses tipos de animais em casa... – Kanon se tranqüiliza ao ouvir a resposta da outra e continua a andar

- Não que tivesse problema ou coisa assim, mas...

- Mas com certeza quando formos procurar o tesouro vamos encontrar algumas... – Jéssica o cortou enquanto cumprimentava alguns funcionários que passavam.

- Não brinca com essas coisas... – Dessa vez a gargalhada foi geral... – O que foi?

- Você tem medo de cobra? – Milo pergunta ainda rindo

- Claro que tipo de ser humano não tem? – Kanon parecia indignado, mas não perdia a pose...

- Eu tenho uma cobra em casa...

- Você ainda não se livro daquela coisa? – Saga pergunta irritado

- Essa é outra, consegue ser mais linda que a avó...

- Linda? Você acha uma cobra linda? – Kamus pela primeira vez fala depois que chegarem...

- Não se preocupe, eu também achava estranho quando conheci, depois você vai ver que piora... – O mais velho dos gêmeos diz rindo da cara emburrada que a loira fazia...

- Sem comentários...Entrem – Jéssica abria uma porta que dava para um escritório grande, com uma mesa de vidro em frente a uma janela, em frente a mesa haviam três poltronas azuis escuras enquanto atrás havia uma cadeira acolchoada preta, e perto de uma estante de livros havia um sofá também azul. Ao entrarem Kanon, Saga e Kamus se sentaram nas poltronas e Milo estava em pé olhando pela janela. Jéssica se dirigiu até a estante e apanhou um caderno antigo.

- Imagino que vocês conheçam a lenda do tesouro, certo? – Ela começou

- Em partes, nunca acreditei muito que havia mesmo esse tesouro... – Saga começou meio constrangido

- Certo então eu posso contar – Ela falou enquanto se dirigia até a cadeira atrás da mesa, e sentava-se na mesma. Milo agora se virara para prestar a atenção. - Antes de a Austrália ser realmente descoberta, Willian Dampier, um pirata inglês enterrou seu último tesouro na "ilha", por parecer deserta, e por pensar que ninguém mais conhecia aquele lugar. Ninguém sabe exatamente quantos diamantes foram enterrados, o que se sabe é que eram da Rainha da Inglaterra, e de mais algumas pessoas da nobreza. Eles haviam feito a limpa em toda a Inglaterra, depois de enterrarem o tesouro seguiram para o Caribe e ficaram por lá até serem presos e executados. Há suspeitas que ele havia deixado o mapa para a mulher por quem se apaixonou, alguns dizem até que ela foi o motivo dele parar com a pirataria, mas ninguém realmente sabe o que aconteceu, já que a mulher desapareceu e foi encontrada só anos depois morta, sem mapa, sem dinheiro, jóias ou qualquer outra coisa que possa dar no entender que o tesouro realmente existiu...E é isso, antes de vocês muitos caçadores tentaram achar esse tesouro, ou pelo menos o mapa, nenhum deles nem chegou perto... – Ela observou a todos desconfiada

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Kamus a olhou da mesma forma...

- Vocês querem que eu acredite que vocês estavam passeando pelas praias do Caribe e o mapa voou com o vento até vocês?

- Nunca dissemos isso...– Kanon retruca dando um sorriso

- Mesmo? Porque no telefone o Kamus quase me fez acreditar que tinha sido assim que aconteceu...

- Nós estávamos de férias no Caribe, ouvimos uns boatos, resolvemos checar e o achamos... Feliz? – Milo relata o que aconteceu de forma resumida

- Que feliz coincidência não é?... Um mapa que caçadores do mundo todo procuram, aparece bem na época que vocês resolvem tirar férias... Bem no lugar onde vocês estão... Acho que vou contrata-los para escolherem minhas futuras férias... – Ela completou sarcástica

- Vai nos ajudar ou não?... – Saga pergunta impaciente

- Quanto seria minha parte?

- 10 - Kanon responde

- 30...

- 15 - Kamus tenta negociar

- Nem pensar, não me envolvo nisso por menos de 30, afinal eu ainda vou precisar dividir com a minha equipe...

- Sua equipe? – Milo pergunta confuso

- Vocês acharam que seriam simples assim? Não é qualquer um que entra naquela região, eu posso ter autorização, mas vocês nunca conseguiram um passe só porque querem "visitar" o local...

- Não me lembrava que você era tão mercenária... – Saga resmunga alto suficiente para Jéssica ouvir...

- As coisas mudaram, meu caro... Então, temos um acordo rapazes? – Ela falou com um meio sorriso...

Continua...

Bom eu sei que eu demorei um bocado pra postar mas espero que não tenham desistido da fic... Obrigada pelos reviews, foram só dois mas eu agradeço muito à Juliane.chan1(que eu sou uma super fã das fics dela...) e tb Shakinha...muito obrigada viu?

Bjuz até a próxima!


End file.
